disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy’s Cotton Candy Macarons
Catboy’s Cotton Candy Macarons is the 54th episode of Season 34. Summary Before the Disney Junior Town Carnival, Connor volunteers to make cotton candy macarons for the occasion, but they get stolen by Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos and it’s up to Catboy to get them back before the carnival starts tomorrow. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Park where the residents are setting up for the carnival. Meanwhile, Connor and his friends just got back from the marketplace with some ingredients to make some cotton candy macarons as Connor thanks Amaya, Greg, and Luna for coming with him to get the ingredients he needs to make the macarons. Luna replied to Connor that he’s welcome and that it’s the least she, Greg, and Amaya could do, and best of all, she couldn’t wait to learn how to make the cotton candy macarons when they get to his (Connor) house. When they arrived, the kids started making the meringue, split the batter in half when the meringue was done, added some blue food coloring to the first mix, started mixing again, then added pink food coloring to the second mix, and finally started mixing again. After the mixing was done, Connor combined the two mixes together and carefully poured the mixture into a piping bag before squeezing it and piping the tops and bottoms for the macarons onto the tray. Then before they could insert the tray into the oven, Connor sprinkles some pink, white, and blue sprinkles onto the tops and gently drops the trap to pop up air bubbles, then used a toothpick just in case he missed a few. Later, the macaron tops and bottoms were rising in the heated oven while the kids have finished making the cotton candy until they were finally done. At last, Connor placed the cotton candy into the macarons and they were officially done and they looked so good that even Greg can’t help but try to take one and eat it, but Connor playfully slaps his hand away and tells him to not eat them yet until Friday as he wraps the macarons with a plastic wrap and carefully places them in the fridge. Then after the macarons were placed in the fridge, the kids ran back to the park to help set everything up; the game booths and the rides, then take out the prizes. After everything was set up, everyone headed home for bed. The next morning, everyone got back to work while Connor was at his house to take out the cotton candy macarons he and his friends made yesterday. But when he opened the fridge, the cotton candy macarons weren’t there, just sticky splats, meaning that Night Ninja must’ve taken them, just as Connor’s friends arrived to pick him up and Amaya asks him if he’s ready to take his macarons to the carnival. Powers that Kwazii uses *Cooking & Baking Magic *Decor Dazzle *Levitation Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To steal Connor/Catboy’s cotton candy macarons Characters * Trivia * The Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music, KIRAKIRA Patisserie, is played in the scene of Connor and his friends making the cotton candy macarons. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 34 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Couple images